ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Video Game Nerd - Baylee (1999)
Baylee is an AVGN episode released on February 2019. This episode is dedicated to Oscar Hamilton, who died on December 1st, 2018. Transcript The AVGN techno remix intro plays. The title card then says "Baylee" as Baylee Mardis is running scared from the game with AVGN trying to kill it. The episode starts with AVGN wearing a Collin the Speedy Boy suit. *'AVGN:' Hello everyone. What's with this costume you may ask? Well, I am playing a shitty Collin the Speedy Boy game. Shitty? Nah. Footage with various Collin the Speedy Boy games is shown. *'AVGN:' Collin the Speedy Boy was loved by people. It acted as Warner Bros.' answer to Nintendo's Mario, Sega's Sonic and Capcom's Mega Man. Memoriable characters, fucking awesome music and creative story, the franchise was originally planned to be one-shot, but the success prevented that from happening and became one of the most iconic and memoriable franchises of all time, spawning sequels, great cartoons and a pretty awesome comic book series. To me, I think his games are pretty good and fun to play. However, not all of his games are good! There is one game that is like an awesome franchise shitting out a nasty turd. The footage then shows Stacie the Speedy Girl. *'AVGN:' No, not that game. That game is pretty damn fun though! Shooting! Fuck, getting off topic. Then, we go back to his house where AVGN pulls out Baylee for the PlayStation. *'AVGN:' Yes, this monstrosity. A disgrace to the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise... starring this pretty decent Baylee character. Should we find out why this is so horrible? Let's find out! He inserts the disc in the PlayStation as the logo shows up. *'AVGN:' I gotta admit, the designs kinda did a good job on the logo. Pretty creative. As he starts, a cutscene appears. *'AVGN:' The animation for the cutscene are actually pretty good for a terrible and rushed game. Sadly, the cutscenes and the music are the only good things about this game. Everything else, no. (the game cuts to a menu as he presses the button, the first level starts) *'AVGN: '''This... sucks. The first level looks bland and so boring. The enemies here are Phaoahs, those stone dogs, a ghost and (gasps, sarcastically) wow, how creative. A bouncing ball. (we cut to the Nerd drinking beer) *'AVGN:' Bouncing balls... as enemies. This wasn't Warner Bros's fault for this game being rushed, but seriously?! (cuts back to the game) *'AVGN:' And what the fuck is with Baylee? She looked good in the cover and the cutscenes, but in-game, she looks like if she took meth! And the controls? Oh my god... it is fucked up beyond belief. How can you fuck up controls for a ''Collin the Speedy Boy game this bad?! About the music, like I said, is the another only thing I like. (we see AVGN bopping through the music) *'AVGN:' You know, Collin is best known also for its music. Even the Game Boy version of the original game is cool! (cuts to the gameplay of the Game Boy version of Collin the Speedy Boy) Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Mature